


Child Care

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Zoe is a bit under the weather, and one of her fathers is panicking.





	Child Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #256 "virus"

“How are you possibly the calm one now?” John asked, pacing across the infirmary.

Rodney shrugged, careful not to jostle four-year-old Zoe, who was sleeping fitfully against his shoulder. Her fever was still a little high, but not alarming, and they were only waiting for the test results to come back so Carson would know what kind of medication to give her.

“You may not remember this, Sheppard,” he said, softly, “because I’ve mellowed a bit in my old age, but I used to be something of a hypochondriac.”

“Oh, I remember,” said John.

Rodney ignored him. “But most of my problem with so-called modern medicine is that most of it is just guess work. But this, figuring out what she’s got, that’s just running some samples through the medical database. And that, I can understand.”

“But she’s—” John broke off as Zoe whimpered, and crossed to them, putting one hand on his daughter’s back. “She’s sick and miserable and there’s nothing we can do.”

“Yes, there is, and we’re doing it. Carson will get her some medicine and she’ll be fine. She’s pretty healthy for a little kid and she’s got both her parents looking after her.”

“Of course she does,” said John.

Zoe whimpered again, blinking at him over Rodney’s shoulder. “Mom?” she said, plaintively.

John rubbed gentle circles on her back. “Right here, kiddo. How you feeling?”

“Yucky,” she said.

“Aye, that’s not surprising.” Carson stepped back into the room, carrying a small infirmary tray. “The results have come back, and it looks like she’s got a touch of the flu.”

“But she’s gonna be okay?” John pressed.

“Yes, Zoe will be just fine,” replied Carson. He set the tray on the exam bed. “Just a little shot, and she’ll be better in no time.”

Carson was actually very gentle with a needle, when his patient wasn’t a stubborn colonel intent on getting immediately back to his feet, and Zoe barely stirred as he administered the anti-viral.

“There,” he said. “See that she gets plenty of fluids, plenty of rest. I’ve already asked the mess cooks to make some soup for dinner.”

“Don’ _feel_ good, Uncle Carson,” Zoe whined.

“I know, lass,” he said. “Give the medicine a little time to work, okay?”

“Okay,” she repeated, snuggling back against Rodney’s shoulder.

“See, Sheppard?” said Rodney. “She’s fine.”

John let out a long breath – then he sneezed.

THE END


End file.
